


Okay?

by ShamalamaLams



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Musical Theater and Shit
Genre: Alex doesn't cuss until..., I have honestly no idea, Lams - Freeform, M/M, What Have I Done, fluffyfloof, idk - Freeform, im new so this will most be shit, john is a pirate, just fluff hopefully, no smut first try ew, okaythen, ugh why am I even doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamalamaLams/pseuds/ShamalamaLams
Summary: John went on a trip.He was gone for a long time. Alex panicked under pressure the whole time. He just wanted John to be back.Alex is supposed to pick him up from the subway, and the train is epicly late already. Shit happens-Tears fallSorry I know I'm going to hell





	Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just trying this for the first time---  
> W r itin g  
> Ok then  
> It'll probably be a heart throb  
> I honestly have no idea where this will go, but please leave comments for support ;)  
> Ok ready? Goh

Alexanders POV

It was cold. That's all Alex would focus on. The freezing temperature slowing eating at his fingers and toes with numbness.  
But he couldn't leave, not now. Not when Johns phone was dead.  
Not. Happening.  
He continued pushing away the thoughts racing through his head of improbable mishap, stood up, and instinctively started to pace in front of the stained-stainless-steel bench. Back- and fort  
Alexanders POV

It was cold. That's all Alex would focus on. The freezing temperature slowing eating at his fingers and toes with numbness.  
But he couldn't leave, not now. Not when Johns phone was dead.  
Not. Happening.  
He continued pushing away the thoughts racing through his head of improbable mishap, stood up, and instinctively started to pace in front of the stained-stainless-steel bench. Back- and forth. Back- and forth. 'That won't happen Alex, not ever.'  
Back-  
'Never'  
And forth.

John POV

The subway smelt like ass. The creepy ass dude, obviously in the professional business of gassing the place- sitting next to him didn't help much. He covered his face with his jacket collar for what felt like, the thousandth time that night; in hope that the guy would get the drift and-

"CAN YOU LIKE, SCOOT THE FUCK OVER??"

Shitshitshitshit whoops. That guy doesn't look particularly happy now...

"What're you talkin about, kid?"  
Apparently he's deaf too. Do deaf people have feeling in their asses? Because if not, that would explain the galore smell of shit, flooding from this guys' ass, sTILL.

John pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked the on button- reflexively. 'Dude, it's still dead. Just clicking the on button repetitively isn't going to make it jump to life.' he criticized himself. Continuing the act of half subconsciously clicking, he covered his face again, shoved his phone into his backpack, and stared into the blackness of the tunnel, through the window with a mold lining.


End file.
